


Phooey Duck is the "evil triplet."

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Brotherly Love, Comedy, Creepy, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Evil, Fear, Gallows Humor, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Miscommunication, Protective Siblings, Random & Short, Sibling Love, Some Humor, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: What I think the universe where Phooey Duck is the "evil triplet" would look like based on my version of Phooey.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Phooey Duck is the "evil triplet."

Webby Vanderquack quickly asked, "Which one of you is the evil triplet?!" The three siblings went silent for a half a second as they looked amoung each other. Immediately all three pointed to a dark corner, answering with complete backing to their words but deep seeded fear, "Phooey!" The only child looked over to the corner they had pointed to, there sat a duckling in a yellow sweater and beanie with long bangs covering one of his yellow eyes. He creepily and slowly turned around, knife in hand carving the words, "I love my big brothers" in what could best be describe as serial killer front. Vanderquack smiled and commented, "He doesn't seem too bad, he just loves you very much!" Louie shaked in his voice, "Yeah, a little too much sometimes."

Scrooge McDuck went to close a large window as it had suddenly started raining heavily, as he did so the thunder and lighting began. The power turned off. He grumbled angrily to himself about the unpredictable nature of weather, turning in the dark room. The lighting flashed with a deep rumble of thunder, in the flash a duckling in yellow was revealed. Golden eyes shiny in the lightening. In the dark, a child's voice whispered, "I love you, Uncle Scrooge." The old duck grabbed over his heart, shaking and breathing hard. The old man yelled, "Mrs. Beakley! The creepy child is being a creep!" The power turned back on, he was alone in the room.

Huey Duck and Dewey Duck flipped around the photos of themselves as eggs and babies. Huey puzzled aloud, "It's strange. The pictures of Phooey. His egg looks different." Dewey thought to himself for a moment then chuckled, "Maybe he's a cuckoo bird." The red duckling opened his mouth to disagree but went silent as he thought about it a little deeper. The red eyed duck pointed out, "Given Cuckoo birds behaviors as brood parasites, and his... Own behavior. I wouldn't be too surprised." From behind, a voice spoke, "Don't cuckoo birds kill their adoptive siblings?" The first born and the middle born snapped around to see the never born, standing there behind them. The unborn breathed out his words, "Why would you ᏰᏋ ᏕᎧ ፈᏒᏬᏋᏝ? How **_could_** _you say tha_t? I ₗₒᵥₑ Yₒᵤ!"

Dewey and Huey held each other and backed away in horror. Phooey breathed hard with rage, his pupils tiny and vibrating, he back away. Then he was gone.

Donald joked, "Would you like me to check the closet for monsters?" Louie shaked his head no but asked, "Can you check under my bed for Phooey?" Donald Duck blinked in puzzlement, deciding not to ask too much futher and just looking under the bed. As was expexted by the green eyed duck, there was the fourth nephew on a blow up mat with a pocket knife and a plushie just sleeping under his brother. Don carefully woke up the fourth triplet and whispered his question, "Why are you sleeping under Louie's bed?" In mummbling half awake Phooey Duck explained, "McDuck mansion haunted... Gonna sleep here in case of monsters hurting big brothers."

The sailor pulled the blow up mattress from under the bed. In the bunk beds, The triplet pulled their blankets over their heads upon seeing their fourth sibling. Their uncle Donald grumbled loudly enough to be understood, "He's not a monster! He's your brother and he loves you all! Treat him like it!!" The lemon colord duck was flopped into the lime colored duckling's bed. The adult duck huffed, "You are sleeping with your brother tonight, Huey's turn is next." The last born felt a chill as a knife was put under the pillow, arms wrapped around him. "I love you, big brother." His fourth brother said before closing his eyes.

Della Duck stared silently in horror at the heart shaped box. The bleeding heart lay surrounded by red wild flower. She felt something caught in her throat. Phooey Duck sadly asked, "Do you not like it, mommy?" Della questioned, "It's... It's not human, right?" There was a long silence. Her son raised a knife as he spoke, "No, but I can get you one." She grabbed his hand and slowly lowered it, wrangling the knife away. The pilot nervously laughed, "No. This gift is fine, sweetie." He smiled brightly at this. 

The End.


End file.
